My Super Evil Ex Boyfriend
by Rebel Cinderella
Summary: Sequel to An Unlikely Distraction. Molly and Sherlock have been happily married for 5 years, and have a son, Xavier. Life is working out perfectly for them, until Molly's ex James Moriarty rips their world apart.
1. Remember Me?

**My Super Evil Ex Boyfriend**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am back! I do apologise that my "few hours" turned into a few days, but I have had no internet, and several ways to start this story. Here's hoping my final choice does it justice, but we are back on this roller-coaster ride fresh from "An Unlikely Distraction" where we saw our lovely girl Molly win over the heart of our favourite consulting detective. As the story description states, we are now five years in the future and Molly & Sherlock Holmes have a three year old son, Xavier. Everything is perfect, right? Yeah right. If this does anything as well as "An Unlikely Distraction", I will be so happy. Thank you to everyone who decided to follow this story even before the first chapter was posted- I hope you aren't disappointed by the first chapter! Rebel Cinderella xoxo**

Chapter 1: Remember Me?

"How long do you think it will be before Xavier decides to come in here with another interesting fact to impress his father?" Molly lay next to her husband, who was currently staring smugly up at the ceiling after their second encounter of the night.

"With us as his parents, I am sure Xavier will have the intelligence not to return before morning. I don't think even a smart boy like our son could process some of the naughty things you make me do." Sherlock turned onto his side and smirked at his wife, who blushed a little before giggling naughtily.

"It's not my fault you made me wait for so many years before finally letting me loose on you. What did you think was going to happen, sweetie? If you wanted a nun, you wouldn't have seduced me that first night the way you did." Molly replied cheekily, grinning broadly when her husband winked at her, both flushing with excitement at the memory of their first time together.

"Molly Holmes, you are a naughty woman. I love it."

"How much do you love it, sweetie?" Molly knew when her husband was warming up for some late night loving.

"Would you like me to show you, Miss Molly?"

"If you would, Sherlock." she replied coyly.

Sherlock chuckled softly before reaching to stroke his wife's face. His ice blue eyes darkened to a deep cobalt, and a bolt of excitement ran through Molly's body. Sherlock brought his body closer to his wife, before kissing her deeply and passionately. Molly wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, as she rolled onto her back with him on top of her. He ran his hands down her arm, making goosebumps on her skin as the heat of his hand and the coolness of the air around them collided.

"You know I love it when you stroke my arm all slowly like that." Molly whispered in a brief moment between kisses.

"Something tells me you will like everything else a whole lot more, my love." Sherlock grinned at her, before his head disappeared beneath the duvet. Seconds of silence passed, with nothing but Molly's breathing punctuating the air. Then-

"Oh my gosh! Oh! Yes! Sherlock!

There was a small pause before her husband's triumphant laugh echoed through the room.

****  
_Ring ring._  
"Uh."  
_Ring ring_.  
"Nooo."  
_Ring ring_.

"Who the HELL is ringing me at 6 in the morning?" Sherlock Holmes sat bolt upright in bed, disgruntled and not yet fully awake

"It's alright honey. No need to shout. We don't want to wake Xavier up too early or he will be too tired for nursery." Molly, also unwilling to answer the phone, wrapped her arms around her husband from behind, resting her head on his back.

"I have had no sleep whatsoever and someone is ringing my phone to get me to help them find their cat. It really cannot be borne. I am going back to sleep." Sherlock muttered before turning over and closing his eyes. Molly sighed and got herself out of bed, padding to the ensuite bathroom of their luxurious bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Molly?" Sherlock called to her.

"Sherlock, sweetie, I know you don't know these things...still. But I can't really talk to the love of my life while...urinating." Molly said hurriedly, trying not to think to herself that, by replying to her husband, she was encouraging him to have a conversation with her.

"How much time do we have before we have to get Xavier ready for nursery?"

"Not now, Sherlock." Molly called.

"I love you too." Sherlock replied, without any hint of sarcasm or remorse.

Molly washed her hands and padded back into the main bedroom.

"Let me go and check on him, make sure he is okay. We might have, I dunno, an hour on our hands before we have to get up and play with dead bodies and hunt people down." Molly winked at her husband before walking across the hall to her son's room. There was a few moments of silence.

"XAVIER? XAVIER?"

Molly ran out of her son's bedroom and into the main bathroom.

"XAVIER? XAVIER?" Out of the kitchen and into the living room to see if Spongebob Squarepants was on the telly. The whole house was silent apart from Molly's footsteps.

Sherlock bumped into his wife in the hall.

"Molly, why are you yelling our son's name? I am sure he will hear you fine when it's time for him to wake up."

Molly fell into her husband's arms,crying and shaking uncontrollably.

"Sherlock...Sherlock. Xavier is missing!"

Sherlock raced into his son's room to find a note attached to a strange phone on Xavier's bedside table. As he reached to pick it up, Daley's "Remember Me" rang through the room, signalling a new picture message. Sherlock opened the photo and what he saw made him go white.

"We have to go now. NOW!"

**A/N: Who's excited? Who has any idea what's going on? I can't wait to see what you all have to say about this chapter. Truth be told, I wrote this chapter ad-hoc while re-watching Series 2 of Bones and this was way better than what I had planned before, although the beginning few lines are the same. I am so excited for the next few chapters hehehe. I tried to capture the sass and spice of what they have in the television show, and what they had from the prequel, and I hope it fits seamlessly. Lots of love xoxo **


	2. Panic Station

My Super Evil Ex-Boyfriend  
Chapter 2: Panic Station  
A/N: I am very sorry it has taken so long to get a second chapter up, but the response to the first chapter has been great! I am very excited as to where this story might go, because I am not even sure myself yet, apart from a few very vague details. For the time being though, where's Xavier? Why is he not in his room? Why is Daley playing on his phone? Can Molly and Sherlock's marriage survive this ordeal? PS, I have published the prequel to this story, An Unlikely Distraction, on my blog . . Feel free to check it out, all 21 chapters.  
"He has my son, Greg, he has my son!" Sherlock Homes sat at the desk of Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade, while Molly Hooper-Holmes sat silently crying into the arms of Sergeant Sally Donovan. To see Molly cry was one thing, but Sherlock had softened considerably ince he had become a father; and now he was at his worst. Visibly shaken and desperate, the world's first consulting detective was at his wit's end.  
"He came into our house while we slept, he took our child, and he left a distinct message letting me know he took Xavier. I love that boy, Greg, and if he so much as harms a hair on his head, I will kill him." Sherlock whispered menacingly.  
Detective Inspector Lestrade returned Sherlock's gaze. His heart hurt for the man, it was a shock to see him this human; and he wished it did not take his child being kidnapped to see him act like a friend and call him Greg.  
"Are you 100% sure it's Moriarty? If you're wrong and it isn't, we could be wasting valuable time to find Xavier."  
"You are hardly doing anything now, apart from sitting here pulling a pity face and telling me how sorry you are." Sherlock spat in disbelief.  
Lestrade flinched inwardly. He knew Sherlock could be ratty when he was upset, and one false move could bring the building down. He wished he wasn't kidding. In the corner, Molly hiccuped and looked up at her husband.  
"I'm sorry, Sherlock, this is my fault. I should have been more careful. I should have protected Xavier. I'm his mother. He counts on me to keep him safe, and now my crazy pseudo-ex has him somewhere, and I can't protect him."  
Sherlock's gaze softened. When Molly cried, his heart bled for her, and she was beating herself up for even giving Moriarty an in into their lives almost seven years ago.  
"It's not your fault, sweetheart, you did nothing wrong. I promise it's not your fault. This man is crazy, and you shouldn't blame yourself."  
Molly put her head in her hands and started weeping again. After years of having Sherlock ignore her and manipulate her crush for his professional needs, having him be so caring and kind to her still shocked her, even though they had been married for 5 years and dating for six.  
Sherlock's heart broke at the sight of his wife crying. He turned to Lestrade and said quietly but full of vengeance:  
"What can we do? Anything, Lestrade. What can we do?"  
Ten minutes later, forensic experts were combing the Holmes' marital home. Molly was trying to keep herself busy by taking everyone's coffee order and telling them where everything was, while Sherlock followed the teams around, generally annoying everyone, making sure they were do their jobs.  
Lestrade approached the couple.  
"Sherlock, Molly. Your home is a crime scene for now. I suggest you get a hotel room somewhere and stay close to where we can get contact with you. If this is Moriarty, he won't keep himself hidden too long. "  
"I want to help on the case, Lestrade, I want to find my son."  
"Sherlock, you know that, as a victim.."  
"My son is the victim and I need to find him!"  
"It wouldn't be a good idea for you to be too attached to this case. I can allow you to consult as per normal, but I don't want you to get thrown out of this altogether."  
Sherlock understood what Lestrade was saying, but he couldn't help himself; he punched a wall.  
Molly gave her husband a hug.

**A/N: I am sorry nothing much happened in this episode, but I had to catalogue the emotional fallout from finding their son missing at 6am. The dynamic that Molly and Sherlock have is obviously affected by such a trauma, but it is clear ( I hope) that they love each other. Question is, it's almost certain that Sherlock is right, but what does Moriarty want with Xavier? And how long will it be before Molly goes HAM and hunts down her ex for her son?**


End file.
